Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms, abbreviations, and slang commonly used by players. 0–9 *1, 2, 3, or 4 - Refers to Warframe Abilities depending on the context (e.g. 's 4 refers to ) *10o - Tenno. *1-1-1, x-2-3, x-x-x (Amp) - The general terminology used to describe a specific configuration of an amp. The first, second, and third number refers to the tiers of the amp prism, scaffold and brace being used respectively, with x''' being a wildcard. Can be shortened to 111, x23 or xxx. *2x3, 3x3, 4x3, 5x3, 6x3 - Describes how many sets of Eidolon Teralysts, Eidolon Gantulysts, and Eidolon Hydrolysts that a group captures in a single night cycle in the Plains of Eidolon (e.g. a 2x3 Eidolon hunt means two sets of Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst captures). *2FA - Two Factor Authentication. *x-x-x-x or xxxx - Describes a player's rank allocation in their Intrinsics (e.g. 5172 or 5-1-7-2 means that the player has Rank 5 in Tactical, Rank 1 in Piloting, Rank 7 in Gunnery, and Rank 2 in Engineering Intrinsic). A *Acolyte mods - refers to mods dropped by the Stalker's Acolytes. *Add, Adds - Low-level enemies spawned into Assassination missions to distract or harass players trying to focus on the boss. Having one or more members in a squad assigned to "add duty" means they keep the reinforcements under control while the other squad members can focus on the boss. *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, Warframes and companions. *AFK - 'A'way 'F'rom 'K'eyboard. This refers to someone that, while present in a mission, is not actively playing it. Depending on the use, it may either be informative (the player has to attend to something in real life for a short moment and thus cannot assist) or derogatory (the player does not move at all after the mission starts or is not contributing to the team or mission). *Aggro - (Aggravation) Both the Threat Level mechanic and the act of giving oneself as great a Threat Level as possible to distract enemies. *AI - Artificial intelligence. Used to describe enemy NPCs and their behavior. *Alertium - Nitain Extract, which was primarily obtained as an alert reward before Nightwave replaced the alert system. **Alertium Prime - , owing to the large amounts of Nitain Extract required to construct him. *Ambulance - Ambulas. *AMD - ; 's 2nd ability. *Ancient Retribution - A well-known placeholder mod in Warframe that may appear as a Defense or Interception reward due to bugs. *Angry Ball - An unstable Lunaro. *AoE - Area of Effect; used to describe attacks or abilities that affect multiple targets within a specified area. *Arby/Arbys - Arbitrations. *AW - Archwing. *Awoo of Saturn Six - a nickname for the Wolf of Saturn Six. B *Baguette - The , due to the distinct shape and default color of the barrel. *Baking - Slang for an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato baking." *Baconframe - , owing to his obi resembling strips of bacon. *Bar, BarPol - The polarity shape. *Baro Ki'Teer - the Void Trader, who offers rare items in exchange for Ducats and Credits. **Baro Ki'Tears, Baro Shit-Tier - Derogatory nicknames for Baro Ki'Teer, usually in response to his current stock. *Berehynia, Bere - An Interception node on Sedna used for farming affinity or focus. *Blitzer - player who quickly completes the mission in solo mode only to obtain a tradable end-of-mission reward item (such as a mod) and immediately trade it to the client *BoneDaddy - . *Booben - . *Boxheads/Blockheads - Corpus, nicknamed for their box-like helmets (Crewmen in general, Techs). *BP - Blueprint. *Breeding Mods, Breeding Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Operation Breeding Grounds: , , and . Now obtained as a possible reward for completing Spy missions. *Broberon - . *Buff, Buffed - **Temporary positive effects on the player, usually caused from ability casts. See Buff & Debuff for a list of buffs. **A permanent increase in overall power of an item like Warframes and Weapons after particular changes (e.g. a damage buff). Contrast Nerf. *Build - refers to loadout composition or modding configuration of a particular Weapon or Warframe (e.g a DPS build). C *Cabbage - A Void Relic, named such for their resemblance to cabbages. *Camp/Camping - To stay in one spot with relatively little or no movement at all. *Cap, Capt, Capture - Refers to the Capture mission type. **Cap may also be used in Interception missions, typically to order other players in capturing a specific point (e.g. "Cap A" meaning "Capture point A"). **Cap can also be used to refer to capturing Eidolons. *Cat - **A Kavat. **An abbreviation of Orokin Catalyst. *CC - See Crowd Control or Conclave. *Cell(s) - Orokin Cell. *Cicero Mods, Cicero Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in The Cicero Crisis: , , and . Now rewarded by defeating Corrupted Vor. *Clan - A guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Clantech - Items obtained primarily through research in the clan dojo. *Clem - Originally a fanmade character inspired by certain Grineer voice lines, and a canon character since . *Clemmings - Kavor Defectors from the Defection game mode, a portmanteau of Clem and "lemmings". *Cmod, CM - Control Module. *Compound Syndrome/Weapons - Derogatory terms for weapons which requires multiple weapons as ingredients to craft; examples include the and . Manually crafted Akimbo weapons such as the or tend not to be included. *Cooking - Slang an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato cooking." *Co-op Door - Refers to a door that requires two players present to open when in a party. *Corpus - One of the three main enemy factions. They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. *Corrupted - The type of enemies encountered in the Orokin Void or Void Fissures. *Corrupted Mods - Mods that increase one stat and decrease another, obtained from Orokin Vaults. *CP - , an Aura that reduces enemy Armor. *Crowd Control - Abilities or actions which have the capability to incapacitate enemies, such as knockdowns and/or blinds. *Cryotic Mods, Cryotic Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Operation Cryotic Front: , , and . Now obtained as a possible reward for completing Spy missions. D *D, DPol - The polarity shape. *Dash (or "-") - The polarity shape. *Dashes, AbilityPol - The polarity shape. Used for Augments or Channeling mods. See also Scratch/ScratchPol. *Data-ass - Derogatory term used to describe a player whom misuses possession of a Datamass during Deception or Mobile Defense missions either by refusing to complete the objective, or by going AFK. *DC, D/C, DCD - Disconnected. **DC also may refer to the '''Design Council. *DE - Digital Extremes, the developers of WARFRAME. *Debuff - Temporary negative effects on the player, usually caused by enemies. See Buff & Debuff for a list of debuffs. *Def, Defense - Refers to the Defense mission type. *Derf, Derf Anyo - An officially recognized fan-made character, as Devstream 30 claims. Usually refers to son, nephew, or another relative of Nef Anyo. *DM - Death Mark. *DNS (technical) - Domain Name Server. Used to determine a player's IP address on an international scale; if a DNS address is mismatched, the player will not be able to connect to other certain players. *Dogs - May refer to: **Internet-shared slang for Grineer, owing to Alad V referring to them as such during The Gradivus Dilemma. **Kubrows, owing to their dog-like appearance. *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, which allow research, trading, duels and the like. *Doorway Hero, Door Hero - denotes the specific act of utilizing choke points (such as doors) to rapidly kill recently spawned enemies. Mostly used as a derogatory term. The term Hallway Hero is sometimes used interchangeably. *Dorito cape - Abrasys Syandana. *DoT - Damage over time (e.g. and procs). *Down, Downed - Being in a Bleedout state. *DPS - Damage per Second or Damage per Shot. When a player asks for a "DPS Frame" when recruiting a squad, this refers to a Warframe capable of dealing damage and killing enemies consistently. *DS - Dark Sector. Usually followed by S - Survival (DSS) or D - Defense/Defection (DSD). *Dual/Dual-stat Mods - Refers to Nightmare Mode Mods which grant two different beneficial stats. Not to be confused with Corrupted Mods. *Dur - Abbreviation for Ability Duration. E *Edgelord - Nickname for the Stalker, and/or the Acolytes. *Eff - Abbreviation for Ability Efficiency. *Elephant - A Nickname for the Infested boss Lephantis. See also Panties, Le Panties. *Endo - A form of currency required to rank mods. *EOM - End of mission. *EPS - Energy Per Second, often used to describe the effectiveness of 's , Energizing Dash from the Zenurik school of Focus, or the stacking of Energy Siphon aura mods. *ESO - Elite Sanctuary Onslaught, available under Syndicate missions in the navigation window. *EV - A build focused on , primarily by reducing her Ability Duration in exchange for increasing both Ability Strength and Ability Range. *Excal - . *Excalibro - . *Ext - **The Exterminate mission type. **Extraction point. See below. **An Extinguished Dragon Key, especially during Vault runs. *Extract, Evac - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point, typically used in Survival and Excavation missions. *Exp - Experience. Correctly called Affinity and used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *Farm, Farming - To play repeatedly or for long periods of time to achieve the desired objective, usually to acquire something in large numbers (such as a certain resource or enemy). *Fashion Frame - When a player creates or aims to create an overall aesthetic modification to a Warframe strictly for the purpose of being aesthetically pleasing. * Fast Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods in order to cause to speed enemies up instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Speed Nova, Speedva, and Neg Nova. * FL - Friend List. * Focus - a selection of special abilities that can only be obtained after completing The Second Dream quest. * Forehead - Phorid, for both its name and its appearance. *Forma, Forma'd, Formed, Formaed - To use a Forma to alter a polarity slot (a.k.a. polarized, polarization). Also an adjective for a weapon or Warframe that has been polarized # times (e.g. 4 Forma Braton). *FoV - Field of Vision/Field of View. *FPS Crusher - A with a build geared towards , which often results in significant FPS drops on low end PCs. *Frame - Warframe. *Friendship Door - Refers to a door that requires two players to open when in a party. *Fusion Core - May refer to: ** , a mod that was solely used to increase the rank of other mods through Fusion. Replaced by Endo in . **Nef Anyo, a derogatory nickname due to his outfit being similar to the shape of a Fusion Core. G *G3 - The Grustrag Three. *Garry - Eidolon Gantulyst. *Gate - Nova's . *Gate Crash Mods, Gate Crash Mod Set - The four mods rewarded in Operation: Gate Crash: , , and . Currently available as a drop from Eidolon Hydrolysts. *Glass Cannon - A frame capable of dealing large amounts of damage, while having low survivability. *GMag - A Augment-using . *Golem - The Jordas Golem, an Infested boss. *Greedy Milk - Derogatory slang for the Corpus, originating from one of General Sargas Ruk's quotes during The Gradivus Dilemma, where he threatened to crush the greedy milk from the skulls of the Corpus. *Grind - To play repeatedly or for long periods to achieve desired objective (e.g. attaining rare items). *Grineer - One of the enemy factions. A race of clones. H *H, Host - Hosting. *Hallway Hero - A negative term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far to share Affinity and spreading out pickups too thinly. The term Doorway Hero is sometimes used interchangeably with Hallway Hero. *Harry - Eidolon Hydrolyst. *Harvester - The original name of Zanuka Hunter. *Hitscan - A type of weapon wherein the weapon's target is calculated by way of intersection with a line trace, as opposed to collision with a projectile. Such weapons are said to hit targets 'instantly', on the same frame in which the weapon is fired. Common hitscan weapons include the , , and . *HPS - Healing Per Second or Health Per Second, often used to describe the effectiveness of abilities such as , or the stacking of Rejuvenation aura mods. *Hydron - A popular Defense node on Sedna. I *ID - , a Warframe Augment Mod for 's Disarm skill. *IkeaFrame - Describes the art of decorating the Clan Dojo and/or Orbiter to be aesthetically pleasing. *Index - Short for The Index, a popular Credit farming node on Neptune. *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. *Infusion ability/mods - Augmented abilities which buffs the damage of a player's weapon with their respective elements such as or . Other uses: **Infuse - Applying infusion abilities to a player. *Int - Short for Interception. *IPS - refers to the physical damage types; , , and . J *Jellyfish - Derogatory nickname for Alad V, coined by Tyl Regor in Operation: Tubemen of Regor. **Jellyfish Prime - , named as such due to her Prime Helmet resembling a jellyfish. *John, John Prodman - A fan-name given to a Prod Crewman that managed to take down Phorid and survive. Many fans have applied this name to the Prod Crewman that frequently appears in Promotional Videos. Digital Extremes have since canonized John's existence, and eventually made him a hard-to-reach enemy in The Index. K *Keys - Derelict Keys or Dragon Keys used to enter the Orokin Derelicts or Vaults. They may also refer to the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Keys needed to access the Assassination mission against Mutalist Alad V. **Key Share - A group set up to run the same mission multiple times where each player uses a key to activate the mission one after the other. *Killframe, Kill Frame - A Warframe capable of killing large groups of enemies quickly, most notable example being using and using . *Kit **Abbreviation of Baro Ki'Teer. **A player's loadout or a Warframe's ability 'kit'. L *Leech - ** A player that does not contribute to the mission at all, e.g. a person fishing in the middle of a Bounty. ** Formerly, a player who is taken on a mission simply to fill the squad and maximize enemy level, commonly being weak and having low-level equipment, with the intention of leveling up quickly; for example, "CP leech". *LF, LFM, LFG - Looking for member/more, group. *Limb - Eidolon Synovia, a weakpoint on the Eidolon Teralyst, Eidolon Gantulyst, and Eidolon Hydrolyst. *Lobster/Lobster Butt - , named as such due to the overall appearance of her skirt resembling a lobster's tail. **Lobster Prime - , named as such for the same reason (above). Could also refer to the Charamote, due to it resembling a lobster. *LoS, LOS - Line of Sight, typically relating if an enemy or enemies can see the player or not. Certain abilities—particularly those that Blind enemies—generally require Line of Sight for maximum effect, as does scanning. *Lotus - The Tenno players' guide. *Lure - Eidolon Lure. *LS, Life Support - Life Support Modules that are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. M *Macaroni - Efficiency pickup in Simaris Sanctuary Onslaught that restores 10% efficiency when picked up. *Mainline - Refers to a WARFRAME Update that introduces new content and/or significant changes (as opposed to Hotfixes). *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, Warframes and companions (not counting Forma) and completing a test. *Mastery Fodder - Weapon with insufficient damage capability, or too gimmicky to be viable for end game play, thus making it useful only in advancing experience for next Mastery Rank. Usually sold right after achieving level 30 with it. *Mats - Resources. Short for Mat'erial's. *Maxed - Refers to a mod that is at max rank. *MD, MDef, MobDef - Mobile Defense. *Meme Strike, Mememing Strike - Nickname for the mod. *Meta - The Metagame, which refers to the best strategies, loadouts, and squad composition to maximize farming, mission completion, etc. *Mob - another term for enemy units. *Mods - ** "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing some missions to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and companions. **Can also refer to Chat moderators. *MP, M Prime - ** , Nova's 4th ability. **The second mission on Mercury. *MR - Mastery Rank. N *Neffy - Nickname for Nef Anyo, coined by Tyl Regor in Operation: Tubemen of Regor. *Neg Nova, Negative Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods, which causes 's speed debuff to increase enemy speed, instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Fast Nova and Speed Nova. *Nerfed, Nerf - Something that was recently weakened or needs weakening. *Neutral Nova - A with exactly -30% power strength so that 's speed debuff does not modify the speed of affected enemies in any fashion. Useful if players only want the damage buff from the ability. *Nightmare Mods - See dual mods. *Nintenno - Nickname for players on the Nintendo Switch. *NM, Nightmare - ** Nightmare Mode. A high-difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a special icon and rewards special mods unique to this mode. ** . *Node - a planetary mission. *NPC - non-player characters. Refers to characters that players can interact with, usually not enemy units. *NSW - Nintendo Switch. *Nuke - any weapon or ability that can kill a large number of enemies at once (i.e. , the ). O *OC, OCell, OroCell - Orokin Cell. *Octopus - The rifle. Nicknamed for its appearance when firing. *OD - Orokin Derelict, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. e.g. ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that awards players Corrupted Mods. *Onion - A Kuva Guardian. Nicknamed for their helmets' resemblance to an onion. *OP - Overpowered. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. *OV - Orokin Void, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. For example: OVS, OVD and OVE refer to Orokin Void Survival, Defense and Exterminate respectively. P *Panty, Panties - The Infested boss Lephantis. *PBR (Treatment) - P'hysically-'''B'ased 'R'endring, which offers a less production-intensive approach to the rendering of materials and light. Within the context of the game, this refers to a graphical update that improves the luster of metallic sections of equipment, and allows them to be customized. *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Pilfroid - equipped with Pilfering Swarm augment mod. *Pineapple(s) - Anasa Ayatan Sculpture(s), owing to "Anasa" sounding like the word for "pineapple" in multiple languages. *Pizza, Pizzas - Squad Restores, deployable Equipment that restores either health, energy, shields or ammunition every few seconds. Will typically have one attribute prefixed to indicate what it restores (e.g. Energy Pizzas for Squad Energy Restores and so on). *Plat, Pl, Pt, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be traded or paid for. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PMO - Private message (me an/the) offer. Used in the trade chat in connection with WTB/WTS/WTT. *PoE - Plains of Eidolon. *Pol - The polarity associated with a slot in a Warframe or weapon. *Potato, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named as such for their resemblance to potatoes. As per the A Man of Few Words Quest, it is an abbreviation of Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation Tactical Offensive. **Potatoed - Refers to equipment that has a Catalyst/Reactor installed. *Precept - The abilities that a Companion can use. Precept mods have the polarity. *Prime - May refer to: **The modifier given to an enhanced version of a Warframe or weapon. ** . *Primed Disappointment - a user-created mod that Baro Ki'teer is said to bring when his stock is less than stellar. Cf. Baro Ki'tears, Baro Shit-Tier. *Proc - The result of a weapon or ability triggering one of the additional damage effects via status chance, An abbreviation of 'P'rogrammed 'R'andom 'Oc'currence. See Status Effect. *PS4 - Playstation 4 *PST - Abbreviation of "'P'lease 'S'end 'T'ell", or to send a private message to another player in-game. Use /w message to whisper to the player. Can also be seen as an abbreviation of "Psst!" *Pubs, Pug, Pugs - Pick-up Group/Public. Used to describe a group that is not preorganized or a player that is not part of the organized group. *PvE - Player versus Environment. Commonly refers to the general gameplay of WARFRAME with players fighting against enemy AI. *PvP - Player versus Player. Commonly refers to Conclave. Q *QT - The mod. R *RAD, Radshare - A Void Fissure run where all players will carry a specific Void Relic that has been Refined to Radiant, to maximize the odds of getting a specific Prime component. *Rads - . *Railjack - May refer to: **A player's Railjack ship **Empyrean missions. *Red Text - In-game announcements that appear in the chatbox from the developers at Digital Extremes. The text is written in red, hence the name. It is often used as a countdown for incoming hotfixes. *Relogging - Logging out and logging back in. *Rep, Reputation - Syndicate Standing. **Rep wall - Refers to the "wall" that players hit when in early game caused by a limit of standing per day a player can achieve. * Res, Rez - Resurrect, referring to the revival of players or companions after entering bleedout state. *Rework - An overhaul of one of the game's mechanics or a Warframe's abilities. *RJ - May refer to: ** , usually referring to an build that prioritizes that ability. **Railjack, mainly used in Recruiting Chat (e.g. "LF RJ Veil"). *RNG - Random Number Generator. Used to refer to the random chance of things happening in the game, such as mod drops or the appearance of Assassins. Sometimes jokingly called Random Number God. **RNGesus, RNJesus - A joking nickname attributed to the RNG (above), typically mentioned in such a way to imply the speaker is praying. *Rolypoly - Ropalolyst. *Rotten Salad - Mutalist Alad V, owing to Alad being partially infested. See also Spoiled Salad. *rPol - The polarity shape. *RQ - , an Augment mod for 's . It may also refer to builds that focus on this augment. *Rush - May refer to: **Completing a mission as fast as possible. **Instantly finish building an item in the foundry, using Platinum. **The mod, which grants increased Sprint Speed to Waframes. **The Rush Archwing mission type. S *Salad V - A nickname for Alad V, owing the pronunciation of his name. *Satanists - Nickname for the Red Veil. *Scratch, ScratchPol - The Augment/Channeling polarity. *Sharkwing - Underwater Archwing gameplay. *Slova - Slow Nova. *Smolt - a new player with . *SO - Sanctuary Onslaught. *SoonTM - a community meme said in response to the release date of any future content of the game, as Digital Extremes has a long history of delaying updates. *Space AIDS - refers to the Helminth Cyst and its ability to infect other players via touch. *Space Grandpa - A nickname for Hunhow, due to the relations uncovered in the quest Natah. *Space Mom - A nickname for the Lotus. Also applies to her voice actress Rebecca Ford. *Space Nazi - Grineer or New Loka. *Space Stepdad - A nickname for Ballas. He's believed to be the Orokin executor that is responsible for the transference and the creation of Warframes. He's also suggested to be the lover of Margulis, who he mistakes the Lotus for, as it's revealed in the short side quest Apostasy Prologue. *Space Uncle - A nickname for Teshin. *Speed Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods to cause to speed enemies up instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Fast Nova and Neg Nova. *Spoiler/Spoiler Mode - Operator. *Spoiled Salad - A nickname for Mutalist Alad V. See also Rotten Salad. *Stack/Stacking - Adding multiple effects on top of each other (e.g. stacking buffs) *Stat Stick - A weapon modded specifically to benefit a related Ability (specifically, , , and ), at the expense of practical use on the field. *Str - Abbreviation for Ability Strength. *Stunlock - A tactic that forces enemies in a Stun-phase or keep them plummeting to the ground. *Syndicate - A group of factions, some with ideologies that clash with other allied factions, that the Tenno can side with. T *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *Terry - Eidolon Teralyst. *Tethra Mods, Tethra Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Tethra's Doom: , , and . and are currently available as drops from Hive Sabotage, and all four occasionally appear in Baro Ki'Teer's stock. *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 / Tier 4 - The difficulty or level group of enemies in a mission or wave. The tier determines the reward pool players have access to. *Tomato - An Exilus Adapter, named such for the resemblance to the cross-section of a tomato. *Trash - Refers to low level or weak enemies such as Chargers or Butchers which have relatively low health compared to other enemies of their respective factions. *Tridolon - Three Eidolons which consists of Eidolon Teralyst, Eidolon Gantulyst, and Eidolon Hydrolyst *Twin Bolsak - Anagram of , which was largely viewed as underpowered from its introduction in until , where it received significant buffs. Usage may be affectionate or not, depending on the context. *Tylenol - Tyl Regor. U *UI - User Interface. Refers to the menus that the player can interact with. *Ult, Ultimate - The 4th ability on a Warframe, which is typically the most powerful and costly Warframe ability. *Umbra - . *Umbral - Warframe builds that use Umbra Mods ("Umbral build"). *UPol- The polarity, which is exclusively found on and the and can only be added on other equipment via Umbra Forma. May also be referred to as QPol due to the shape. *Unranked - Refers to a mod that is at rank 0 (i.e. no Endo has been used to upgrade the mod). */unstuck - A chat command that teleports the player to their last "good" position on the map, useful in the event the player is stuck in map geometry or manages to clip out of the map and fall into the endless void beneath. Note however that this command has a 2-minute cooldown between uses. V *V, VPol - The polarity shape. Sometimes called rPol. *Valkitty - . *Vault - **See ODV. **The process of vaulting Relics by removing them from drop tables. See Prime Vault. *Veiljack - An Empyrean mission within Veil Proxima, usually used in Recruiting Chat. *VOIP - Voice Over Internet Protocol; voice chat. *Vorrito - Captain Vor. *Voreframe - . W *WC - Wrong Chat. *Wipers - A contraction of [[Wraith Twin Vipers|'W'''raith Twin V'ipers]]. *Wolf - The Wolf of Saturn Six. *WTB/WTS/WTT - Want/Willing to Buy/Sell/Trade. X *XB1 - Xbox One *XCal - *XP - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y *Yelling - Having a discussion through in-game chat, then distributing it to the forums. Historical/Legacy Terms These are terms that may still be used by long-term players but refer to things that no longer exist. *AbilityPol - An earlier name for the Augment/Channeling polarity. Up until , Warframe abilities also had their own mod cards, allowing players to equip/unequip abilities. *Alert - Missions that appear randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *Copter, Coptering, Spin Dashing, Zoren Coptering - Using the slide attack of melee weapons, particularly those with a high attack speed, to fling a player a great distance quickly. The momentum generated by melee slide attacks was greatly reduced in in exchange for Bullet Jumping. *Draco - An Interception mission node on Ceres that was a popular spot for players to farm affinity. The mission type was changed to Survival in , making it less of a popular spot. * - A mod card used solely for leveling up other mods, now replaced with Endo. **R5 - Fusion core ranked Rare 5. **U5 - Fusion core ranked Uncommon 5. *Green - Life Support pick-ups in Survival missions. Named for the green HUD indicator that was unique to them. *JV - The Jordas Verdict, an 8-player infested Trial mission which could be obtained by buying and crafting its key from the equipment section in the market. *Kiste - A Mobile Defense mission located in Ceres that was once a popular spot to farm affinity much like Draco. Fell out of popular use when Ceres was made into an early-mid game planet in . *LoR, LOR - Law of Retribution, an 8-player Trial mission which could be obtained by buying and crafting its key from the equipment section in the market. *Naked Nick - The person inside the Warframe Cryopod before its model was changed in . *R+QT - A combo between and which granted invulnerability. The combo's efficiency was reduced in , and the term fell out of use soon after. *Raid - Also known as Trials. Refers to 8-man end-game content such as The Law of Retribution and The Jordas Verdict, which are no longer available. **Alternatively, it may also refer to the long-absent Raid mission type, which has since been replaced by Survival. *Rainbow Build - A mod loadout popular during Damage 1.0 that used all elemental damage mods for maximum damage. Fell out of favor with the introduction of Damage 2.0. *ShieldPol - , which was previously known as Shield Polarize before receiving a rework. *Viver - An Interception node on Eris that was used to farm large amounts of mods, resources or credits in a short period of time. This node has since been removed in . **Vivergate - A series of balance passes/nerfs to several frames (particularly , , and ) that came in response to constant abuse of Viver. *Xini - Another Eris mission node, which was formerly a Defense Mission, that was used to farm Affinity in much the same way as Draco. The node is currently an Interception node. Category:Browse Category:Community